Voice
by Fash-Moshi-Maboroshi
Summary: Aine por fin despertó del coma y ahora debe enfrentarse al mundo, debido a la fatiga que significaba regresar al mundo del estrellato decide huir sin esperar que en su camino se toparía con la "Deidad de la mala fortuna" ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso fue obra del destino? Aine tendrá que afrontar y rebuscar su vida, su pasado como idol no lo dejara escapar tan fácil.
1. Chapter 1

_La voz, tu voz ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Por fin pude llegar al cielo y tú eres quien me da la bienvenida? Oye… ¿Por qué no me dices nada?_

Segundos, minutos, horas, días, años. Su tío a cada momento velo por su bien, después de todo conservaba la fe en que algún día su sobrino iba a abrir los ojos y todo volvería a ser como antes o lo más apegado posible a ese antes, no había día que no pasara frente su habitación y confirmara que todo estuviera en orden, toda su vida comenzaba a hacerse una rutina pero lo valía, al menos él lo valía, cualquiera en su situación seguro hubiera renunciado a los primeros meses, nunca nadie le aconsejo que hacer con Aine, su sobrino era un secreto que muy pocos conocían.

03:47 de la mañana, la primera reacción, los signos vitales se reponían de aquel largo sueño y su tío lo único que hizo fue mirarle y decir.- **Bienvenido, ya estás en casa...-** Sus cuidados no habían sido en vano, Aine ya comenzaba a reaccionar y la voz entre aquellos pocos se corrió, era momento de regresar a aquel olvidado idol a la realidad.

Claro, no fue fácil para su tío poner las cosas en orden si afectar al señor Shining, tuvo que hacer de las suyas para que Ai no tuviera que decir adiós al mundo entero, según el "trato" era que en cuanto Aine regresará Ai desparecería pues el pequeño robot era solo un puente entre Aine y el mundo exterior, pero su tío en todo ese tiempo tuvo el chance de reflexionar, no deseaba que Aine regresara al mundo del espectáculo, aún no, todo lo malo que había pasado era culpa de ese mundo tan brillante, tiempo al tiempo, lo primordial era regresar a su sobrino a la realidad.

No es necesario hacer mención del enorme proceso de recuperación que tuvo Aine, sus oídos tenían que empezar a reconocer sonidos, sus dedos con dificultad volvieron a articularse y sus piernas tardaron no más de 3 meses en reaccionar por completo, al menos en lo físico el ahora joven adulto ya estaba adaptándose, pero él, su mente y conciencia aún estaba en blanco, no había despertado del todo, aún le costaba mirarse al espejo y ver sus facciones ligeramente cambiadas, al mirar la televisión no comprendía muy bien cómo es que el mundo se veía tan diferente a como lo recordaba, fue un proceso muy largo y cansado, Aine estaba regresando pero ¿Era seguro?

Paso el tiempo y por alguna extraña razón ese secreto que su tío con recelo guardo llego hasta oídos de Shining, fueron cuestión de días para ya tener una cita confidencial agendada, su tío no pudo negarse y con todo el tacto del mundo intentó explicarle al joven…

 **-Escúchame, Aine... Tal vez ya no lo recuerdes, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Te suena el nombre de Shining Saotome?-** No obtuvo respuesta.- **Resulta que ese señor desea verte, quiere saber cómo estas después del coma, entiendo si tienes nervios o te sientes inseguro, pero te prometo que no permitiré que vuelvas a tener que pasar por algo tan duro como lo fue tu carrera ¿Esta bien?-** Aine no le dirigió ni una sola palabra así su tío dio por entendido que era momento de partir, no sería de mucha educación llegar tarde a su reencuentro, rogaba porque las cosas no salieran mal.

Se quedaron de ver en un café, uno muy alejado de la ciudad habitual, casi llegando a las fronteras del campo, la única condición para que Shining pudiera ver al joven era que nadie se enterara y nuestro querido director nada tonto alquilo por unas horas un local de café, el más retirado para poder estar sin ningún problema, todo se hizo con el mayor sigilo existente, inclusive Shining se aseguró del transporte, mandado un automóvil especial para que llevaran al punto de reunión a aine y su tío.

El café al cual llegaron era un establecimiento pequeño, con apenas dos mesas, solo estaba el jefe del local atendiendo y sería el único en saber porque su local y quienes vendrían, unos cuantos billetes pudieron asegurar el silencio del dueño. Pero lo verdaderamente cómico era la escena, por un lado de la mesa estaba Aine junto a su tío, el joven peliazul vestía una sudadera purpura y tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del lugar, su tío como todo un profesional estaba con bata sin despegar la mirada de Shining y este, por el otro lado de la mesa, no borraba una extraña sonrisa del rostro y su mirada parecía estar muy enfocada el Aine, pero nada se decía, todo era silencio y llevaban así ya una media hora, hasta podría decirse que había una tensión muy extraña en el aire.

 **-¿Van a ordenar algo?-** Pregunto Shining, intentando romper el silencio que se hizo desde su llegada.

 **-Creo que no, por ahora estamos bien.-** Respondió el tío por ambos.

 **-Pues es una pena, estaba dispuesto a invitar todo lo que se les antojara, creí que después de tanto tiempo Aine querría volver a probar una taza de café o un pastel para acompañar.-** Hizo la señal al jefe del local para que fuera a preparar un Americano súper cargado y apenas desapareció Shining tuvo la tranquilidad de hablar lo que le interesaba.- **A-I-NE~ cuéntame ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Él se encuentra perfectamente.-** Intervino el tío muy a la defensiva.

- **Doctor… Me gustaría que le permitiera al chico responder, tiene ya mucho rato que no lo veo, necesito escuchar su muy fantástica voz. Vamos Aine, eres todo un niño grande ahora ¿Qué piensas? ¿No te gusta el lugar? Fue alquilado sólo para ti ¿Quieres beber algo?-** Y en espera de una respuesta guardo silencio, sin obtener absolutamente nada a cambio, Aine seguía muy ensimismado en su mente.

- **Creo que esto fue muy precipitado.-** El tío del peliazul se puso de pie y tomo del hombro a su sobrino.- **Sera mejor darle algo de tiempo, el proceso de recuperación de un coma es largo y si no se trata con cuidado podría traer repercusiones o traumas a la persona y no creo que usted desee algo así.**

 **-¿Precipitado?-** Con un asombro fingido hablo Shining.- **Despertó desde hace casi un año, me parece hasta un insulto que Aine no me hable, el chico debe reaccionar si o si, necesito ponerle al día lo más pronto posible, puede que su retorno sea controversial pero si suavizamos al público…**

 **-¡Retorno! Bien sabía yo que en algún punto empezaría con esto ¿¡El público!? ¿Es en serio? Lo correcto sería ver por él, no está bien necesita más tiempo ¿Con que cara le va a presentar al mundo un idol que creían muerto?**

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, me alegra su actitud doctor, me da gusto que cuide de su sobrino, soy un hombre de palabra, prometo dejar a su chico en paz si me permite hacerle una prueba.**

 **-¿Una prueba?-** No muy convencido el tío.- **¿De qué clase?**

 **-Es sencilla…-** Shining se puso de pie y saco de su bolsillo una hoja doblada.- **Es sólo algo que me trajo nostalgia y me gustaría mostrarle a Aine.**

 **-¿Después de ello nos dejara en paz?**

 **-¡Por supuesto doctor! Sólo deme el gusto de hacer memoria con Aine, será un momento, será rápido.-** Shining tomó asiento junto a Aine y desdoblo el papel, con cuidado lo coloco entre las manos del joven y sin perder atención de sus gestos preguntó.- **¿Sabes quién es él?**

Su tío muy molesto desvío la mirada y soltó una que otra maldición, Aine tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando su mirada puso sobre ese pedazo de papel parecía ser que su expresión cambio, sus ojos abrió un poco más y sus labios se abrieron sin emitir sonido alguno. Shining hizo aún más grande su sonrisa, por fin veía algo de acción en el muchacho.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?-** Le preguntó muy juguetón, no podía creer que un pedazo de papel fuera tan poderoso y agradecía haberlo encontrado o de lo contrario su visita con Aine hubiera sido en vano.

- **A… A.. i…ne..-** Por fin se hizo escuchar la voz del susodicho.

El doctor volteó asombrado y se puso al otro lado de su sobrino.- **¿Qué sucede? Tranquilo, tú puedes Aine ¿Quién es? ¿Puedes repetirlo?-** Tal vez no estaría de acuerdo con la forma de actuar de Shining, pero su sobrino al fin estaba mostrando señales, la emoción de poder escucharlo otra vez era más grande.

Aine con la yema de sus dedos repaso la silueta del personaje en la imagen, tenía un micrófono en mano y estaba sobre un escenario, su rostro, ese rostro lo conocía bien pero hoy en día le parecía el de un extraño, con solo ver esa imagen el chico había caído en su situación, comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas y aquellos sentimientos que cargaba en el momento en el que salto al mar volvían a renacer.

- **S-Soy yo…**

 **-¡DING, DING, DING! Exacto, eres tú Aine, me alegra saber que no lo has olvidado ¡Tú Aine! ¡Aine Kisaragi! Regresa con nosotros, estamos en el mejor momento en la Agencia, si regresas será como el triunfador que alguna vez fuiste.**

 **-¡Saotome!** **¿Y tú promesa? Ya has hecho tu ridícula prueba, ahora deja ir a mi sobrino, no es momento de…**

 **-¡Es ahora o nunca! ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no sería sólo STARISH o Quartet Night, sería tambien Aine Kisaragi y con ello el nacimiento de otra era en la Agencia Shining.**

 **-¡Usted jamás entenderá las cosas! Deje de pensar en los demás y póngase a pensar en la situación por la que está pasando Aine.**

Una acalorada discusión se empezó a formar, era el doctor contra Shining, ambos con sus argumentos e intereses distintos, pero estaban dejando de lado a la raíz de todo esto. Entre más miraba la foto Aine más confundido se sentía y comenzaban a llegarle recuerdos de verdad horribles, su situación como idol ahora le parecía peor que nunca, la presión y la perfección que le atormentó volvían a surgir, el estómago se le revolvió del terror y en su cabeza empezaba hacerse un ruido insoportable, algo no estaba bien, debía huir, no quería estar en ese lugar, no quería ni su vida misma.

En un acto desesperado guardo la foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se puso de pie, apartando con todas sus fuerzas a ese par que continuaba discutiendo, estrello su cuerpo contra la puerta del local para abrirla y huyo en el acto.

 **-¡NO LO DEJEN IR!-** Gritó su tío con gran desesperación, seguramente se había armado una persecución, así lo sospechaba Aine, se desvió del camino, corrió sin saber con exactitud hacia donde iba, lo único que le importaba era alejarse de todo aquello que le hacía mal, no quería estar allí ¿Por qué no murió cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

Y así el peliazul se perdió, término corriendo en quién sabe dónde, ni si quiera había prestado atención en el camino, no imaginó llegar tan lejos y a decir verdad sus piernas ya estaban muy cansadas, ya no corría, estaba trotando y a nada de caer rendido pero si dejaba de huir en algún punto iban a encontrar su rastro, Shining tenía sus modos.

Por alguna extraña razón le parecía que ahora estaba caminando cuesta arriba ¿Sería una colina? No sabía con exactitud, pero si era así entonces se trataba de una colina muy boscosa, estaba rodeada de árboles y a lo lejos podía ver a la ciudad, su aliento ya no daba para más y cayó rendido en el pasto, tenía que darse un respiro y pensar que iba a hacer ahora, cuando intentó acabar con su vida por alguna extraña razón consiguieron salvarle, tal vez no era su hora y existía la posibilidad de que su momento había llegado, sólo tenía que saber cuándo pasaría. Sus o cerro por un momento, intentando pensar con mejor claridad lo que debía hacer después de salir corriendo como un loco.

 _"…_ _Un Dios caprichoso_

 _Deseo mi eterna soledad_

 _Yo esperare solo por ti_

 _Espero mi canción llegue hacia ti…"_

¡Esa voz! ¿Quién era? Era una voz muy delicada pero con una potencia inigualable, la escuchó tan cerca que hizo que aine se pusiera de pie sólo para seguir el camino de dónde provenía la melodía, quería saber de qué se trataba y hasta le daba algo de pánico imaginar que se tratara de una trampa para atraparlo, de ser así debía reconocer que funcionaba. Al final la voz lo llevo ante una enorme cerca hecha de tablas de madera muy gruesas, eran lo doble de altas que él y detrás estaba el propietario de esa voz. Podría ser la salvación de Aine aquella cerca, esperaba así fuera, no tenía más opciones. Se las ingenió de la mejor forma para trepar y poder estar del otro lado; estaba claro que saltando no iba a poder, tuvo que hacerse de un tronco para estar más elevado pero aún seguía siendo muy alto. Con todas sus fuerzas cargo una piedra y la coloco encima del tronco y para su mala suerte el tronco se rompió apenas dejo el peso de la piedra traer, parecía que estaba negado a trepar, pero su perseverancia fue mayor en esta ocasión y fue necesario hacerse de una piedra más pequeña para ponerla encima de la grande. Repitió la acción una vez más, apilando las tres piedras de manera que resistieran su peso sin perder el equilibrio. Aine sólo tenía un chance y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Rápido, subió sobre las piedras y dio un salto muy improvisado estando allí, sus brazos alcanzaron a recargarse sobre la cerca, sólo era cosa de subir su cuerpo y para ello hizo el esfuerzo de su vida, estaba más pesado que nunca y se puso rojo hasta las orejas, ni loco pensaba soltarse, ya había llegado hasta allí como para rendirse, sus brazos estaban cansados pero no le importaba seguía esforzándose para que su cuerpo subiera. Luchó unos segundos más hasta que su pierna consiguió elevarse y ponerse en el filo de la cerca, parecía que se iba a llevar la victoria en esta ocasión aunque no como lo imaginaba. En un descuido su cuerpo resbalo dentro de lo que resguardaba la cerca, pudo entrar pero llevándose tremendo golpe en la cabeza, no murió por suerte.

Veía negro, no distinguía más que el sonido del viendo y al abrir sus ojos encontró un rostro totalmente desconocido ¿Era una chica? Si, así era, una chica que lo miraba desde arriba, el viento soplaba su largo cabello blanco, sus mejillas parecían tener un rubor natural y era curioso pues su piel era muy blanca pero lo que dejo anonadado a Aine en cuestión de segundos fueron ese par de ojos azules, eran tan grandes y tan brillantes que juraba que estaba ante un ser no humano.

\- **La voz… Tu voz… ¿Era tu voz?... ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Por fin pude llegar al cielo y tú eres quien me da la bienvenida?-** Aine hablaba con dificultad pero necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, parecía obra del karma, la chica no le respondía ni hacia nada más que mirarle fijamente, no mostraba expresión alguna, sólo estaba allí mirándole.- **Oye… ¿Por qué no me dices nada?**

La chica de un momento a otro mostró una simpática sonrisa a Aine y movió sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, parecía hablar, Aine finalmente cerró sus ojos y pensó _"Al fin puedo descansar en paz… Llegó mi momento"_ y perdió la conciencia nuevamente, lamentablemente para el joven esto era sólo el comienzo de su mala suerte.


	2. Deidad de mala fortuna

El escenario estaba ante él, todos le aclamaban y no paraban de gritar su nombre ¡Este debía ser su mejor espectáculo! Ninguna presentación había sido igual de maravillosa que esta, no podía parar de sonreír y mandar besos al público, Aine Kisaragi había regresado. Todo era como miel sobre hojuelas pero esa bella ilusión no parecía ser eterna, cuando Aine intentó entonar una canción más su voz quedo muda, de su boca ya no emitía sonido alguno, peor aún fue que se convirtió en presa de los abucheos de la audiencia que sólo hacían desesperar a mayor medida al peliazul. _"_ _ **¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!",**_ Aine despertó casi de golpe tras eso.

-¡ **Ha despertado ya! Comenzaba a preocuparnos.-** Escuchó Aine apenas abrió los ojos. Se levantó de poco en poco sosteniendo su cabeza con algo de pesar ¿En dónde estaba? No recordaba bien cómo es que llego a ese lugar. Estaba con su tío y después ese tal Shining… Entonces… Entonces recordó porque huyo como bólido de aquel café. Pero eso no importaba ahora, por lo que entendía estaba en esos momentos en una casa estilo japonés, todo parecía tan tradicional que no se lo podía creer, su mirada dio hasta una señora sentada junto a él, le miraba con cierta comprensión y una cálida sonrisa en rostro, esto no se lo esperaba Aine.- **¿Descanso bien? ¿Aún le duele la cabeza? Puedo mandarle a hacerle un té o algo para que las molestias pasen, señor…**

 **-Eh? Ah! Yo… Yo… ¡Mucho gusto! Y gracias por tomarse tantas molestias, la verdad es que no sé cómo termine aquí y… Tan sólo…**

 **-¿Y su nombre?-** Interrumpió con toda amabilidad aquella señora.

 **-¿Per-Perdón?**

 **-Su nombre, me gustaría saberlo antes de que continúe.**

 **-Ah… Es eso… Yo me llamo… Me llamo…-** Esto no era bueno, en absoluto ¿En serio tenía que decirlo? Su propio nombre le daba nauseas, estaba seguro de que si pronunciaba apenas la primera silaba iba a terminar con una migraña horrible, no entendía muy bien porque su nombre le traía tantas complicaciones, su tío le llamaba "Aine", como debía ser pero que otra persona o el mismo lo pronunciara le traía muy malos recuerdos, se le hacía un hoyo inmenso en el estómago.

 **-Vaya, parece que aún está algo cansado ¿No es así?-** La señora que le hacía compañía se encargó de romper un poco con sus pensamientos tan turbios.- **No se fuerce demasiado,** **ya encontrará su tiempo para explicar pero eso sí, le ruego sea pronto porque aquí siempre hay mucho por hacer.**

 **-¿Aquí? ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?**

 **-¿En serio no sabe dónde? Jajajajajaja, pero que visitante tan peculiar tenemos el día de hoy. Tengo el honor de comunicarle que se encuentra en uno de los templos más valiosos de toda la ciudad, usted tuvo el privilegio de accidentarse en la casa de "La deidad de la mala fortuna".**

 **-Oh…. ¿¡Qué?!**

Aine no podía comprender que estaba sucediendo, las cosas se estaban dando muy rápido y la señora que le atendía le hizo el favor de explicarle con más detalle de aquel sitio, parecía ser una charla que le agradaba bastante a aquella mujer pues hasta mando a traer bocadillos y té para hacer de la charla más agradable. Aine muy atento escucho la explicación que le daban, no todos los días podías caer en un lugar al azar y que este resultara ser un lugar sacro.

La supuesta "Casa tradicional" en la cual Aine había caído era nada más y nada menos un templo que se encargaba de resguardar a la "Deidad de la mala fortuna", el ex-idol en un principio creyó que se trataría de una estatua o alguna reliquia extraña, que lejos estaba de la verdad. El templo era famoso porque resguardaban a una doncella de carne y hueso, la cual aseguraban era una enviada del cielo para auxiliar a las personas que lo necesitaran, la habilidad de la doncella (según los testigos) era alejar la mala fortuna de las personas y hacer que la prosperidad llegara a sus vidas. La señora que le atendía aseguraba que la deidad era en verdad milagrosa y parecía decirlo con muchísimo orgullo, la mirada se le encendía con tan sólo contar unos cuantos testimonios, como el del anciano que pudo volver a caminar o el niño que pudo superar una enfermedad casi terminal, Aine se mantenía escéptico pero como no deseaba problemas prefirió tan sólo escuchar y ahorrarse los comentarios, no quería romper con la armonía del momento. La señora inclusive le ofreció a Aine una sesión con la deidad si así lo deseaba, después de todo era su invitado cosa que por supuesto Aine no terminaba de entender, había algo que no encajaba del todo.

Por lo explicado por aquella mujer, el lugar era muy importante, era visitado constantemente por diversos grupos de personas y para poder tener contacto con la deidad se seguían una serie de reglas muy rigurosas: La deidad iba a estar siempre detrás de una cortinilla transparente a una distancia de tres metros a la persona que viene a verla, la deidad estaba siempre sobre una plataforma para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto, la persona tenía máximo 5 minutos para poder explicar a la deidad y pedir su favor, de ser necesario la deidad podría otorgar un talismán protector, pero nada más y este sería dado por los sirvientes que se encuentran presentes para salvaguardar a la deidad… ¡Un sinfín de reglas! Prácticamente nadie podía acercarse a la deidad y si le traían ofrendas estas serían checadas antes de ser entregadas a la deidad. Es aquí cuando Aine se preguntó _"Si hay tantas limitaciones ¿Por qué me permiten seguir aquí?",_ estaba dentro del templo, era prácticamente un intruso y le permitían hasta tomar el té. Concluyo que lo mejor sería irse de allí, no quería toparse con alguna sorpresa incomoda.

Al final de tan "fantástica" charla la señora le permitió descansar como era debido a Aine, le indico que pudiera dormitar cuanto quisiera y que cuando se sintiera mejor se podría retirar. El chico no planeaba permanecer mucho tiempo allí, descansaría sólo un poco más aprovechando que la habitación en donde estaba era de verdad encantadora, justo en frente tenía un par de puertas corredizas que llevaban hasta el jardín cosa muy fantástica porque podía escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza, hacía mucho que no escuchaba el viento rozar con las hojas de los árboles, las aves trinando, algunas cigarras haciendo su escándalo y lo mejor era poder sentir y olfatear parte de la brisa que traspasaba las puertas, era lo que necesitaba un momento de paz antes de continuar. El ambiente le envolvió en los brazos de Morfeo y se fue al país de los sueños para descansar no sólo el cuerpo, también el espíritu que tan caído tenía.

Al cabo de unos minutos una curiosa figura comenzó a pasearse por las afueras de aquella habitación, recorría el singular el singular pasillo una y otra vez, no se atrevía a entrar, aquella figura estaba muy inquieta, sólo en un impulso de valentía se atrevió a ingresar a la habitación, siendo muy cuidadosa con las puertas para que estas no hicieran ruido alguno, camino casi en puntillas para acercarse a Aine que estaba muy perdido en sus sueños. Aquella figura vestía con un kimono ligero que tenía bordado las flores de temporada, sus largos cabellos blancos cubrían parte de su rostro y por ende tenía que retirar algunos cabellos con las manos en ocasiones, aquella señorita traía en manos un cuaderno ¿Para qué? Sólo ella lo sabría. Se inclinó para poder ver mejor el rostro de su peculiar visitante, lo miró con una peculiar curiosidad, cada rasgo de ese rostro, cada gesto que hacia al dormir los apreciaba casi con admiración y tal vez esas miradas en ocasiones acosadoras fueron las culpables de que Aine abriera sus ojos y se llevara otra sorpresa, primero una señora y ahora una niña ¿Qué seguía?

Con mucho cuidado Aine se levantó para poder quedar sentado en su mismo lugar y sobo su nuca con algo de incomodidad.

- **Hola… Parece que me quede dormido otra vez.-** La chica sosteniendo su cuaderno entre manos no le despego ni por un segundo la mirada, hasta podría decirse que sus ojos se abrieron aún más, estaba impresionada y eso a Aine no le parecía agradable del todo.- **¿Sucede algo? Tal vez sea hora de que me vaya ¿no?-** Pero la chica seguía sin decir palabra alguna, sólo lo miraba. Aine intentaba no cruzar tanto la mirada con ella, esperaba ese silencio incomodo pronto llegara a su fin y que le corrieran a patadas o algo " _Al menos la señora hablaba"_ , pensó en algún momento. **– Espera, tu eres la chica del jardín.-** Sentencio el joven cuando le presto mejor atención a aquella niña, esos enormes ojos azules los reconoció, sin duda era ella, se sintió como un tonto pues llegó a imaginarse que esa chica era algún tipo de ilusión pero ¡Era real! Estaba allí ante él. **–Seguro tu fuiste la que me ayudo, muchas gracias, no espere fueran tan hospitalarios, espero no haberte traído muchos problemas ¿La señora que estaba aquí hace unos minutos era tu madre?-** Y la Chica continuaba muda, esto sí que era raro.

Aine ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, se puso de pie y la chica le siguió.- **Debo irme ya, tengo cosas por hacer…-** Aunque esos planes no eran más que falacias, no sabía que haría ahora que huyo de su tío y que Shining lo andaba buscando, no quería regresar a ese sombrío mundo de idols, no quería sufrir otra vez. Sobó un poco su frente al sentir dolor extraño, todo producto de su estrés pasado, definitivamente no iba a recordar, lo menos posible era lo mejor, así se evitaba molestias. Al ver de nuevo a la chica se sorprendió cuando le mostraba una hoja del cuaderno y un lápiz, en una esquina estaba escrito de manera pequeña pero clara:

 _"¿Podría darme su autógrafo? Amo su voz"_

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para Aine, ver para creer, una fan lo reconoció. **–L-Lo siento mucho, yo ya no… Ya no soy más un idol, eso es cosa del pasado.-** La chica retiro unos segundos el cuaderno para escribirle:

 _"Pero hasta hace poco diste un concierto ¿Por qué ya no eres idol? ¿Qué pasara con Quartet Night?"_

Y al leerlo Aine se quedó muy confundido ¿Qué era Quartet Night? Le sonaba de alguna forma, en su mente flotaba ese nombre, estaba seguro de que lo escucho en alguna parte…

 **-Shining…-** Murmuro para sí mismo, él había mencionado algo de un tal STARISH y Quartet Night, no tenía la más mínima idea pero seguro esa chica lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más.- **Lo siento, yo no soy la persona que imaginas, parece que me estas confundiendo.-** La chica no conforme negó con la cabeza y saco de su cuaderno lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel, algo maltratado, con dobleces y hasta rasgaduras, se lo dio a Aine y le señalo a un peliazul. Aine tomo el papel y sus ojos casi se desorbitan, no sólo con el parecido con aquel chico en la foto, allí estaba él... La chica lo tomo de la manga y tiro de ella para que viera en su cuaderno lo que escribió:

 _"Tú eres Mikaze Ai de Quartet Night, en persona te ves un poco diferente ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?"_

Aine negó bruscamente y soltó la foto, dejándose caer sobre el futón, sostenía su cabeza con dolor, esto no podía estar pasándole ¿Acaso él...? ¿Él seguía en el medio? A pesar de todo él seguía con lo de idol ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Reiji tenía que aparecer?

La chica preocupada se inclinó para tomarlo del hombro, ella no estaba ni enterada de que estaba ante Aine Kisaragi, el idol perdido, ella tenía la vaga idea de que se trataba de Ai.

- **Por favor, déjame sólo… No quiero saber nada… Quiero que me dejen tranquilo, ya no quiero más… Ya no puedo… -** Y Aine soltó el llanto, era demasiado para él ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal castigo? ¿No le podían dejar tranquilo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para desparecer de una buena vez?

Su rostro lleno de lágrimas fue tomado entre las manos de la chica y esta lo acerco lentamente a ella, el tiempo parecía correr más lento ahora y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica lo había besado en la frente. Concluido el acto ella tomo la fotografía que tirada estaba para volverla a guardar dentro del cuaderno y con una sonrisa salió de aquella habitación. Aine se quedó en shock unos segundos, intentando analizar lo que había sucedido, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir pero su rostro parecía no querer llorar más. Cuando más tranquilo estuvo soltó un enorme suspiro y bajo el rostro por mera inercia, había un papel doblado ante él y no se había dado cuenta ¿Habría sido ella? lo desdoblo con mucho cuidado y leyó el pequeño escrito más de una vez, una porque su mente aún seguía alborotada y dos porque le parecía hasta cómico lo que había allí escrito, no sabía si tomárselo en serio o sólo ignorarlo.- **Lo que necesito es que me dejen tranquilo…-** Se dijo a si mismo mientras guardaba aquel papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 _"Cuando no tengas alternativa tan sólo repite lo que escuchaste de mí y menciona que fue Himeko quien lo dijo, ella es la deidad de la mala fortuna y te seguirá hasta el final para librarte de tus lamentos. Señor Ai, yo tal vez no sea la mejor fan que usted pueda tener pero me gustaría ayudarle, quiero escuchar siempre su voz junto con Reiji, Camus y Ranmaru, ustedes completan mi vida. Por favor déjeme ayudarle, el destino nos unió…"_

Aine salió de la habitación en busca de la señora que le atendió, iba a despedirse de una buena vez.

Ese no era su día, pero una parte de él quería reír, quería de verdad soltarse a reír pues la chica nada tonta dejo una nota final en la pequeña carta que le dejo:

 _"PD: Si va a ignorarme y tomarme como una loca al menos déjeme su autógrafo, no le cuesta nada, es el precio por caer en mi jardín"_

¿Quién era ese Ai? Daba miedo que se pareciera tanto a él y era mucha casualidad que saliera junto a Reiji en una fotografía.

- **Quartet Night, parece que no pierdes el tiempo Shining…-** ¿Qué debía hacer después de irse? Tal vez debía conseguir personalmente un autógrafo de Ai para esa chica…


End file.
